marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Greenland (Battleworld)
The Voice Unheard, an insurrectionist group, tried to deliver a serum capable of restoring the minds of raging Hulks to someone in Greenland, but the Thors appeared and they had to escape, leaving the serum with a Sand Hulk who had his mind restored and was revealed to be that area's version of Rick Jones. After committing crimes in the Killiseum, The Captain and his pet T. Rex, The Devil, were sent by God Emperor Doom himself to Greenland to kill the Red King, who had captured Bucky, whom The Captain was looking for, to destabilize the Mud Kingdom. As they entered Greenland, Captain and Devil were attacked by Hulk insects, but they were saved by Doc Green. Upon getting acquainted with the Captain and the Devil after they woke up, Doc Green agreed to become their guide in Greenland to help them navigate it and rescue Bucky from the Red King. On their way to the Mud Kingdom, Doc Green saved the Captain and Devil from a Hulk-Eating Plant. The Captain and Doc Green were then attacked by Bull Hulks and separated from Devil. Upon ending up in the Gamma Lake after escaping into the river, the Captain and Doc Green were attacked by a giant aquatic creature that dragged the Captain underwater with its tentacle. As Doc Green tried to get to the Captain, the Devil showed up and attacked the Sea Hulk, killing it by biting off part of its neck during the fight. The incident put them off course, leaving them with two choices: circle back, around the Fang Mountains, which would take three days, or cut straight to the Mud Kingdom by going through the Barrens, where the Tribal Hulks dwell. The Captain decided to go through the Barrens as it was the faster route. In their way through the Barrens, they saw a wall made of the skulls of the people who died in the civil war between the Mud Kingdom and the Tribal Hulks. Doc Green said that the gamma only revealed what's already within each living being: an obsession with war and violence; and that it was the reality everyone denied. He then began to mock the Captain by saying it would be no different with him if he got corrupted by gamma, as he was already doing Doom's dirty work. But Captain said he wouldn't, as he planned to find and free Bucky without killing the Red King. As a storm approached them, they took shelter inside a cave and were attacked and captured by the Tribal Hulks. Captain was taken to the Mud Kingdom to be sold as an slave, but was rescued by Doc Green before the Tribal Hulks could do so. After they got to the top of a structure, Doc Green pointed at the Red King's castle, where Bucky was being held, but warned the Captain that it was not like the time when he and Bucky stole pies from grandma Hubbard. Surprised, the Captain asked him how he did know about that and who he was before he turned into a Hulk, but before he could answer, the Devil returned to help the Captain. With Devil's help, the Captain invaded the castle and confronted the Red King. The Captain told him about his mission, but said that if he released Bucky, he would them spare his life. But the Red King revealed that Doom had lied to him, and that he had sent Bucky's head to Doomgard a month ago. He then grabbed the severed bionic arm of Bucky and said that Bucky wasn't his prisoner, but his trophy. The Red King then tried to convince Rogers to join his army to take God Doom down, as he was the one responsible for Bucky's death, however, he was attacked and killed by Rogers instead. Doc Green showed up afterwards, congratulating the Captain for the completion of his mission. With the Red King dead, Doc Green would take his place and rule the Mud Kingdom as God Doom had planned. The Captain started to argue with him as he knew that Bucky was already dead and manipulated him into thinking otherwise in order to get the mission done, while Doc Green mocked him by having succumbed to the Hulk inside himself, just like him. Rogers said he wasn't anything like Green and he, in order to prove him wrong, returned to his human form, revealing himself as an analog of Steve Rogers from a domain similar to the one the Captain came from, but with the difference that Bucky died in a war, prompting Green's death as a man and his rebirth as a Hulk. Green taunted a confused Captain about how Bucky made him weak and because of his loyalty to him he would leave him to rule the Greenland, but the Captain responded that Bucky had made him brave enough to do what must be done and killed Doc Green. Subsequently, Rogers threw the severed head of the Red King in front of the Tribal Hulks, ending the battle between them and Devil. After grieving their companion's death, the Captain and the Devil left the Mud Kingdom behind. It was also shown that Maestro of the neighboring domain of Dystopia would exile any dissenters to Greenland. Skaar of Greenland is a student at the Victor von Doom Institute for Gifted Youths. | PointsOfInterest = * Aunt May's House * Badlands * Barrens of the Tribal Hulks * Fang Mountain * Gamma Lake * Midtown High School * Mud Kingdom * Port Banner * Sea of Monsters * She-Hulk Shores | Residents = * Red King * Doc Green * The Captain * The Devil * Hulks ** Bull Hulks ** Sand Hulks *** Rick Jones ** Sea Hulk ** Tribal Hulks * Doc Samson * Hulk-Eating Plants * Peter Parker * Hank Pym * Janet van Dyne | Notes = * This domain is a recreation of Earth-71612. | Trivia = | Links = }} pt-br:Terra Verde (Mundo de Batalha)